The Hearts of WB
by Kingdom Geek
Summary: When Kingdom Hearts Met Heartless In WB world instead of Disney, what could happen....Plz RR
1. We Make Fun of Disney Channel

_It's Animaniacs, and Kingdom Hearts is here to... well, the story is how Disney And the Warner Bros._

_(and sister) met._

_This also takes place after Kingdom Hearts II_.

Yakko:"Hey Dottie", Yakko said, waking Dot up.

Dot: "Remember what I told you, just Dot, you call me Dottie and you die."

Yakko: "A little grumpy after yesterday?"

Dot:"You think! Those black things just wrecked the whole city!"

Yakko: "Ya well,I guess they just wanted our money and items, they didn't hurt any one...at least notthatI know."

Wakko: "Guys come here! Help!"

Dot: "Yakko they came back!"

Yakko: "Looks like we have _new friends_."

As Yakko went to kick some Heartlesses buttookes, the Heartless were appearing in Dot's room.

Dot: "HELP!"

As soon as Dot said that Riku and Sora appeared in the room, back to back, fighting off the Heartless.

Dot: "Are you good or bad?"

Sora: "Just depends what side you're on."

Dot: "I'm onthe Warner Brothers side, I'm the Warner sister."

Riku: "Thats not aDisney world, but why are the Heartless here?"

Dot: "Of course not! We make fun of Disney every Monday."

Sora: "Thats not nice."

Dot: " Of course it isn't. That's why we do it."

Sora:"So your bad."

Dot "Well, it just deppends what you mean by THAT!"

Dot:"Anyway, my brothers are out there. Please go save them with your sword thingies!"

Sora: "Key Blades!"

With that they were off to the movie lot. Where are these darn heartless comming from?

Malificent: "I told you I would get my revenge."

Sora:"This isnt even Disney, what are you doing here."

Malificent: "Taking over this place, Disney got boring after a while."

Yakko: "Come on Wakko! We have to welcome our new friend!"

Malificent: "Who are you?"

Yakko: "Yakko, this is my brother Wakko. We're the Warner brothers!"

Malificent: "Thats a funny name. Wakko, why do they call you that?"

Wakko pulls out a giant mallet and wacks Malificenton the head.

Wakko: "BecauseI like to do that!"

Malificent "Why you little...!"

Sora: "It's us you want, come and get us!"

Yakko and Wakko: "And us!"

As Sora was ready to fight, Riku got knock out and the Heartless started growing bigger and bigger.

_I will make chapter 2 later, but please RR. Hope you liked the first chapter!_


	2. The Kidnapping

Now where did we leave off? ... Oh yea

Sora: "Riku!

Riku: "I'll be fine get malificent!"

As soon as he said that Sora was after Malificent as if she were a

heartless killing Kairi.

Malificent: "HAHA!insolent fool!"

She poured down lightning like a million tornatos were at Sora,

but yet Sora never once got hit

Dot,Yakko,Wakko: "GO! GO! GO! If Malificent can't do it...GREAT!"

Sora:"Hey were did Riku go?"

Right as soon as he said, that Malificent fell to the ground

Pouring green blood all over the place and right behind her

was Riku pulling out his keyblade from the courps then disappeared.

Dot, Yakko, Wakko: "EWWWWWWW, We'll never make fun of disney chanel

again!" (ya right!)

Sora:"Where did she go though?"

Riku:"Ya the heartless arnt dead and there leeaving to a diffrent

world!"

Sora:"I think we better go check on Kairi and the others"

Riku:"Why?"

Sora: "I dont know i just have this fealing, lets go!"

Riku: "But "I" have this fealing that "I" have to go to the "bathroom"

But sora was already off to the island...Later back at the island

Right as soon as they both left a hot woman came walking in front of

Yakko.

Yakko:"HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Nurse!"

Then jumped into her arms and gave her a kiss

Sora: "There gone!"

Riku: "The good news is that there is a note"

Sora reading the note: "I'm not dead and I have ur girlfriend and the

rest of your friends as well."

Sora: "Hurry Riku we have to go!"

Riku: But I still hav'nt gone to the bathroom yet! 


	3. SCOOBY DOOOBY DOOOO

"I can't believe they stole her..those nasty stuped da..."

Rora said as he was interupted by a loud cough comming from Riku.

"I was gonna say dang!"

"Anyway Sora, you know you're gonna get her back from those freaks anyway.

I mean you beat all those heartless before. Plus Malificent

saved your life, she must be less evil now. How bad can she be?"

"Hey look, another world is comming up. Looks like a big

geat dane and a... Wait there is a van, it says Mystery Mobiel."

Sora, not being able to get over the matter that kairi was stolen,

just said

"Kairi"

"GET OVER IT! DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I WAS TELLING YOU A MINUTE AGO!"

"I heard...let's just get this over with."

Sora picked up his keyblade and draged it accross the floor of

the gummie ship.

Inside he was also so frusterated he felt like killing himself for

letting this happen. (but you know he has a stronger heart than that.)

"Sora, you have to suck it up to defeat the heartless down there."

Right when they got down they heard,

"SCOOBY DOOBY DOOOOO!"

"Wha?"

Surprisingly both Riku and Sora said at the same time.

"Like, help us man!"

"Rike, ra!"

"I'm sorry, a talking great dane."

"I've heard of ghouls and ghosts but, they were all fake.

Except that one time that that lady cloned the costumes

and made them real."

said a talking barrel next to a shack.

Sora and Riku beat up the heartless then dumped the barrels over.

"Like, thanks man. I'm Shaggy and this is Scooby-Doo"

"HAVE YOU SEAN A GIRL WITH LONG HAIR BEING DRAGGED AROUND BY AN OLD

WITCH WITH A STAFF?"

Sora said, not even introducing himself.

"Like, sorry man but the only witches we see are, well, fake not like

those black things."

Riku finally being able to cut in said,

"Those are called heartless."

Sora saw somthing in the shack and went to go find out.

"MALIFICENT! GIVE KAIRI BACK!"

"You mean her?"

Malificent said waving her hand up and making kairi appear

along with Donald and Goofy.

Donald being stupid said,

"What, you don't like us anymore? You haven't said out names once!"

Sora, asking Donald,

"You can see us when we can't see you?"

Donald then said, "Ya, it's Malificant's weird magic."

Malificant interupted and waved her hand down making them disappear,

all except Kairi.

"Kairi I'll save you!"

"you already have."

kairi said, finally realizing Sora really loved her.

But Sora still said,

"what do you mean?"

Then malificent made kairi disapear.

"MALIFICENT!"Sora said, almost being able to slash Malificent open

if it wasn't that she disapeared with a chuckle.

sorry this is long to so i'm gonna have

to make the rest of scooby do in ch.4

plz plz plz R and R 


	4. clueless

"Like, who was that, man?" Shaggy said, looking at Sora with bulgy eyes. 

Sora just looked into space and said,"Malificent. Hey Riku, what did Kairi mean

when she said, 'You already have?'

Riku smiled and and walked away, looking at the other people comming this way

and said,"You're really clueless aren't you?"

Sora looked mad and said,"What's that suppose to mean?"

When the others came Shaggy said to Sora and Riku,

"This is Velma, Fred,and Daphane. They're the rest of the gang here at Mystery Inc."

"Jeepers!When we heard that ghostly chuckle we thought it was the the

ghost we were trying to catch." "But right when we went right when

we turned that corner of trees over there we found the real ghost."

Sora wasnt really paying attentntion when Fred and Velma were talking,

when he saw a piece of paper appear in purple flames on the outside

of the shack.

Sora went up to check it out and read out loud the words on the note,

"The next world you come to we will have a little warm up fight. But for now

somone's calling you"

Right when he read that, Dot started telling for help.

"Sora!" Riku said shouting "we got all the heartless here. See ya guys!"

Riku and Sora waved at Mystery Inc. and left.

shaggy said to the others, confused,

"I"v never heard of other dimentions...But it sounds like real

fun!"

"Ra real run!"

"Lets go gang." Fred said calmly

"Everything's good here now."

stories not over yet!


End file.
